Hangars
Hangars are purchasable properties in Grand Theft Auto Online added in the GTA Online: Smuggler's Run update. Description Hangars are huge aircraft storage facilities. They may be customized with several additions, similar to Underground Bunkers, Motorcycle Clubhouses and CEO Offices. There are five hangars available to purchase from Maze Bank Foreclosures. Once a hangar is purchased, an introduction cutscene is played upon first entry. The protagonist discovers two corpses near an unoccupied Cuban 800. Ron Jakowski, using an intercom speaker in the hangar, warns the player that he has a space weapon (Russian). The protagonist eventually finds him behind a stack of boxes, speaking through a microphone and watching through a small CCTV monitor. Ron gets scared of the protagonist, before realizing that it is his new partner. Ron describes how he is alone and was supposed to be protected forever by his best friend who has "gone Vinewood" on him. He thinks he has screwed up by shooting two (assumed) government agents in the head. Eventually (if the workshop modification was purchased), Charlie Reed, the mechanic, appears from a room of the hangar with a Burger Shot bag and a thermos flask in his hands, and he is briefly introduced by Ron and is immediately sent back to work. From there, Ron make a full tour of the hangar with the player, explaining how the facility works, showing the office, the living quarters (if purchased), the supply storage and the mechanic, who is able to modify aircraft. After the tour, both Ron and the player load the corpses into Ron's plane, while he states he will be in touch with the player once they start the business after taking care of some radio work. Functionality The office provides the player with access to Free Trade Shipping Co to run their smuggling business. However the player can simply use the hangar and workshop to store and modify aircraft without undertaking any smuggling operations. If the player has purchased a hangar at Fort Zancudo, then they receive low-level access pass clearance into the base, whereby they will be allowed to drive or fly into the base without incurring a wanted level. Additionally, all members of Organizations or Motorcycle Clubs will receive the clearance if the CEO or President owns a Zancudo hangar, though it will be revoked if the player leaves or are removed from the MC or Organization. A complimentary Cuban 800 is supplied with every hangar. Existing owned (Pegasus) aircraft can be converted to Personal Aircraft by ordering them from Pegasus and parking them in the hangar. They can then be personalized (resprayed). Ownership of a hangar provides the player with an additional Interaction Menu option to call a personal aircraft from their hangar (floor or storage), in addition to any personal vehicle, CEO or MC Club vehicle or Pegasus vehicles they may already have active. Personal Aircraft deliveries are not instantaneous and are subject to mechanic delivery cool-downs. Personal Aircraft are automatically insured by Mors Mutual Insurance and when destroyed, can be claimed back, subject to a $1,000 deductible. Storable Vehicles Below is a list of every available aircraft that the player can store in their hangar. Aircraft are classified as small, medium, or large and this classification dictates how many can be stored on the floor of the hangar. There is on-floor capacity for twelve small, five medium or two large aircraft or various combinations of sizes. Attempting to bring in a new aircraft with no spare parking on the floor for that size will move it to storage immediately. Hangar capacity including the unseen storage facility is 20 total aircraft, regardless of their size. At the rear of the hangar is a Personal Aircraft Management menu which can be used to move and display the aircraft on the floor of the hangar and move them to and from an unseen storage location. The player cannot store any aircraft that was stolen, provided from missions or acquired via trainers. These will be ignored and cannot enter the hangar. Hangars Map Hangars-GTAO-Location_Map.png Locations Modifications Pickups *A Homing Launcher with 2 rockets (located on the catwalk at the top front of the hangar). *A Heavy Sniper with an Advanced Scope and 12 rounds (located on the catwalk in the middle of the back of the hangar). *A Parachute. Gallery Hangar-GTAO-AirportAccessGranted.PNG|Airport access granted to owned hangars. Hangar-GTAO-Corona.PNG|Corona outside the hangar. Hangar-GTAO-Interior.PNG|Main floor. Hangar-GTAO-MainDoor.PNG|The main entrance. Hangar-GTAO-LeftSection.PNG|Left section of the hangar. Hangar-GTAO-Crates.PNG|Crate storage. Hangar-GTAO-Office.PNG|Office space. Hangar-GTAO-OfficeInterior.PNG|Office interior. Hangar-GTAO-RightSection.PNG|Right section of the hangar. Hangar-GTAO-PropHavok.PNG|Charlie working on a Havok helicopter. Hangar-GTAO-Workshop.PNG|The optional workshop. Hangar-GTAO-Storage.PNG|Extra storage for aircraft. Hangar-GTAO-OverheadWalkways.PNG|Overhead cranes and walkways. Hangar-GTAO-Crane.PNG|A large crane inside the hangar. SumgglersRun-GTAO-OfficialScreen-Hangar.png|Pre-release screenshot of a hangar interior. PersonalAircraftManagement-GTAO-HangarFloor.png|Re-arranging aircraft floor storage using the Personal Aircraft Management. PersonalAircraft-GTAO-MapIcons.png|Map with a CEO vehicle (aircraft), a Pegasus delivered aircraft and a Personal Aircraft spawned near the player. Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V